The Proper Balance Between Good and Evil
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: One week has past since Ichigo regained his powers. While on his way to school he meets up with an old friend, Rune Kodaria. After finding out that he needs to buy a birthday gift, Ichigo goes into an antique shop where he meets a Karakuri Douji named Ultimo. Can Ichigo deal with this Karakuri Douji stuff? Who is Dunstan? Can he prevent the Hyakki Eikou? Why can't he get a break?


Ichigo sighed as he quietly walked along the streets of Karakura. The orange haired teen was on his way to school as he carried his bag over his shoulder as usual. This morning had been really weird for him and no, he is not talking about his dad although it would make sense if it was but that wasn't the case.

Before waking up Ichigo had the weirdest dream ever. He dreamt that he was in the feudal or maybe the Edo period of Japan when things didn't come to be as he knows now, but anyway he was in some kind of bamboo forest along with other people who he's never seen or met before. And then he watched some old man walking along pulling a crater that carried two large boxes that had names on them, but Ichigo couldn't remember what the names are.

Afterwards the people hiding behind the pushes and tress all came out, approaching the old man who looked to be around his sixties or so with gray hair tied in a long ponytail that reached his back wearing sunglasses. Obviously he must have been a foreigner because of his appearance. If Ichigo had to guess he could be American or so, but whatever…and then that was it. All that he could remember was the sound of laughter and explosion, too.

When Ichigo woke up from his dream, he was greeted by his dumbass of a father who wanted to kick his ass up saying the usual "Good morning" between father and son, but in the messed up way of course. Irritated as usual by this, Ichigo kicked his ass out of his room got changed into his school uniform then went down to join his sisters for breakfast.

And that's basically how his morning went for him.

"_I'm sure it was probably nothing."_ the orange haired Soul Reaper thought as he continued walking to school. He felt his pocket vibrating knowing that it was cell phone. Taking it out Ichigo flipped it open and read the text that he got from Tatsuki.

[Hey Ichigo, make sure you come to tonight's party alright? I think Sayama will be really happy if both us go later on tonight. Oh and I already let Orihime know about the party, so she's looking forward to it. Make sure you got the gift ready okay? If not then you're screwed. Anyway, see ya later in class.]

"Huh?" blinked Ichigo as he read the message over and over again until he said. "What the heck is Tatsuki saying? And who's this Sayama person?" Inwardly sighing Ichigo knew that he has to go ask her about this party, and about whoever this Sayama person is. Of course he may get into an argument with Tatsuki when he asks, but hey at least he'll know who the birthday girl is since Sayama is a girl's name.

Continuing to make his way to school, Ichigo's senses kicked in as he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Good morning, Ichigo-kun!" a male voice called about to hit Ichigo with his bag, but the orange haired teen simply side stepped as he grabbed the person by the collar of his uniform. Much to Ichigo's surprise this person was surmising short somewhere about Rukia's height or perhaps a little shorter. Thanks to this person's size Ichigo easily lifted him up getting a better look at him.

At first Ichigo thought he was a girl at first because of his face looked, but after getting a better look at him the Soul Reaper was able to tell that was a guy. He looked to be either sixteen or maybe seventeen at the most, but at this point it was safe to assume that he's sixteen. His hair is long colored light brown that goes past shoulder, wore a pair of glasses and has brown eyes.

Ichigo blinked at him before he spoke. "What's up?" he smiled at him.

"Uh…? Who are you?" he asked making the light brown haired boy drop his jaw looking at him with a dumbstruck look.

"Eh!?" he cried. "What do you mean? You know who I am, don't you remember? It's me, Rune Kodaira! I used to watch you and Tatsuki train together in the dojo, and we hung out together with everyone else!"

Ichigo blinked at him before recalling something about meeting a boy who looked like him. And there was a sense of familiarity that he could feel from him, too.

"Ack! Never mind! I knew this would happen because you always forget the names and faces of people, including the ones you know!" he pouted as Ichigo put him down.

"Hey! That's not true! I only forget the names of those who aren't in my circle. Plus, how can I remember someone if I haven't even met them before." Ichigo argued making Rune pout.

"First you forget about me and then you say I'm not in you circle even though I've been in it for a long time. You're so mean." he said.

"What are you a girl? Don't be like that. Look I'm sorry for forgetting about you, but it's just that so many things have happened here and well…I get caught up in the crappiest things ever, even though I usual want no parts in them what-so-ever."

Rune looked at him and could see the sincerity on his face. Having no other choice but to let out a sigh, he looked up at Ichigo and smiled at him. "Well, I guess it's alright. I mean, you and I have been friends for a long time so forgiving won't be a problem."

"So you've known Tatsuki and I ever since we were kids, huh?" Ichigo asked trying to see if he could remember him. So far, so good something was coming back to him.

"Uh-huh. We've known each since we were in the fifth grade, and became friends ever since along with the others too." Run said.

"So there are others who I know too, huh?" Ichigo thought before a memory came to his mind. "Wait hang on a second…"

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Ago (Shortly after Ichigo regained his powers)<strong>

_Ichigo sat on his desk with a bored look on his face as he watched the teacher make an announcement. _

"_Alright class, we're going to have three new students joining us today. All of them have just recently moved here from out of town so please show them your respect." the teacher said before looking at the door. "Okay, you may come in now."_

_On cue the door opened and four girls walked inside the classroom. Everyone observed them._

_One of them is a seventeen year old girl wearing a pink jacket over her uniform; she has blue eyes wore a pair of glasses, and her hair is long colored a raven bluish color almost making her look like a female version of Uryu in Ichigo's opinion. In her hand she carried a manga book and she looked really nervous due to the blush on her face._

"_Hello nice to meet you all. I'm Kiyose Matsumoto, and I hope we all get along well." Kiyose said and for some reason, Ichigo could hear Tatuski mumble something but couldn't make out what it was._

_Then the second girl stepped up. She was pretty tall, somewhere around Uryu or Ichigo's height but if anyone had to guess she may be a little shorter though. She has long green hair tied in a ponytail kept by a transparent scrunchy, and has matching eyes as well. She seemed to carry a bag with her that appeared to be fore kendo which meant a wooden sword was inside of it._

"_Yo, I'm Akitsu Otake ." she nonchalantly said giving them a wave. Again Ichigo heard Tatsuki mumble something again, but this time he heard her say something about she was still a badass or something. Is there something he's missing here?_

_The third girl stepped up. Ichigo blinked at her because of her small size and appearance. She wasn't very tall, hell even Rukia and his sisters were taller than her! She has pink hair that reached her shoulders along with a yellow headband that has a white flower on it, and she also has eyes that match with her hair. _

_"Hiyah~! I'm Hibari Oume it's very nice to meet you all!"_

_Ichigo sweat dropped at her knowing she has A LOT of energy to her. Again he can hear Tatsuki sigh saying that she was always energetic or something like that. Okay now he feels like he's really missing something here. Does Tatsuki know these girls by any chance? If she does then that's her business, however from the way how she was talking made it seem like she knew them longer than Orihime._

_Finally the last girl stepped up. She light brunette hair that goes a little past her shoulders, a ponytail on the left side her head kept together by a ribbon. She wore a simple smile on her face that seemed calm and relaxed, giving her this mysterious vibe. Plus she looked to be someone who would know a thing or two._

"_I'm Makoto Sayama, nice to meet you all."_

_After the introductions were over their teacher told them where to sit._

_L_

_Once class was over, Ichigo was getting ready to head out to lunch so he could meet with his friends and eat together. Packing his notes inside his bag the new students approached him making the orange haired young man look at them._

"_Huh?" he questioned._

_Before they could say anything Tatsuki was the first to speak. "Hey Akitsu, still as brute as ever I see!" she grinned at Akitus who grinned back as she responded._

"_Oh yeah! Bet I can say the same about you, Tats!" she grinned back as the two fist bumped. _

"_You know it!"_

"_Hey Tatsuki, I've gotten a lot better since our last face off against each other! Would do you say we go for a round just like the good ol' days huh!" Hibaru said._

"_Yeah just make sure to come by the dojo and we can square off there!" she grinned._

"_Hi Ichigo-kun it's really good to see you again." smiled Sayama as she looked at the orange hair teen who was still lost at what was going on._

"_Yes, it's really good to see you again Ichigo." Kiyose said._

"_Uh…? Am I missing something here?" he asked still not getting what's going on._

_At this Tatsuki slugged him on the head._

_WHACK!_

"_Ow!" Ichigo held on to his head before getting up from his seat pressing his head against Tatsuki's "The hell was that for Tatsuki!? I didn't even do anything!"_

"_You jackass I can't believe you forgot about them!" she shouted at him._

"_What the heck are you talking about!" he argued back as they still glared at one another._

"_Dumbass we've known them since childhood, don't you remember?" Tatsuki yelled before backing away from him. "Oh yeah that's right. I forgot that you were a dumbass who forgets about people sometimes, sorry my mistake." Tatsuki mocked._

"_Wait, do I know you guys by any chance?" Ichigo turned to face them._

"_Geez Ichigo, good to know that bad habit about you is still there." Akitsu said._

"_Ah shut up." he said._

"_Look through that thick head of yours, and then you'll know who we are."_

"_Fine whatever." he said before crossing his arms trying to figure out how he knows these girls. Then suddenly a mental image of them started to appear in his head. Soon he started to remember getting into argument with Akitsu, getting annoyed by Hibari, and talking to both Sayama and Kiyose. "Well something is coming back to me."_

"_Ah whatever, come one we still gotta meet up with everyone." Tatsuki said as they headed to the cafeteria._

* * *

><p>"Oh…you mean Sayama, Akitsu, Kiyose, and Hibari right?" Ichigo recalled as that day was still fresh in his head. After talking to them, Ichigo slowly began to remember who they are.<p>

When they met with his friends they seemed to hit off pretty well. Orihime and Hibari hit it off pretty well as they were interested in the same things. Of course Akitsu, Sayama, and Kiyose got along with her as well. Chad and Hibari hit it off too, as the pink haired girls had asked many questions about Mexico and even made funny comments on how tall he is. Uryu seemed to be okay with having them around, but got upset when Hibari had mixed him up with Kiyose. At this everyone laughed at the time. Keigo and Mizurio got along with them too. Basically everyone became friends and got along really well.

"Yup." smiled Rune, nodding.

"Hold on a second the girls just transferred in not that long ago. How come you weren't with them at the time?" he asked now starting to get some memories on him too.

"Well I was still in process stages of moving back to Karakura Town. My parents were always busy so moving took some time, but I still got all the work and was able to keep up with the class." Rune said. "Besides, this'll be my first time Karakura High."

"Well don't worry about that you'll be amongst friends in no time. I'll make sure to introduce you to everyone. I'm sure you already know the other girls already, right?"

"Yup."

As the two began to walk Ichigo remembered something. "Oh yeah that's right! Hey Run, I gotta question for you."

"Uh…sure." he nodded suddenly taken by this. "What is it?"

Ichigo pulled out his phone and showed him the text that Tatsuki had sent him not too long ago.

Rune read the text and blinked. "I don't see what you need my help with. I mean, Tatsuki sent you a reminder about Sayama-san's birthday party tonight. I even got an invite myself."

"Wait you mean her birthday is today?" Ichigo exclaimed his eye twitched.

"Yeah the party's tonight." Run said before figuring out what the problem was. "Don't tell me that you didn't know when her birthday was?"

"Afraid so…" he sighed. "Damn, now I'm expected to show up with a gift? Oh well it is for a birthday party and for an old friend, so I can't get too riled up about this. Geez, where the heck am I supposed to get a gift at? I still don't remember what she likes."

"I can help you look for any stores nearby if you want." Run said. "Do you have any money with you?"

"Yeah. I got a part time job doing some odd stuff or whatever." Rune nodded before looking for a place where Ichigo could buy a gift for Sayama.

"Good morning, Ichigo-kun." a familiar voice said making both Rune and Ichigo look at Sayama, who waved to them and went over to Ichigo. "Are you guys looking for something?"

"Oh, hey, Sayama….We were just looking for uh…." At this point Ichigo had no idea what to say. If he tells her that he's looking for a place to get her a gift at, then she'll tell Tatsuki who's gonna bitch at him and then slug him on the head again.

Sayama giggled at him. "You were looking for a place to get me something for my birthday, for tonight's party right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ichigo hung his head in shame. Great now he's screwed.

"That's okay." she said making him pull his head up and look at her. "When I realized that you didn't remember who we are, I suspected that you forgot about my birthday too. It's fine."

"Thanks but still…that doesn't mean I can't get you anything though." Ichigo said making her smile at him. "Anyway, Rune and I will meet you and everyone else later at school."

Sayama nodded at him. "Okay then, see you later." She was about to walk away from them, until she turned around and looked at Rune. "It was nice to you, Rune. You should really meet Ichigo's friends they're really interesting."

"I know." Rune smile and nodded at her.

"Later." she walked away from them.

Now that Ichigo and Rune were left alone, the orange haired Soul Reaper let out a sigh thanking whatever fortune befell upon him. He somehow had the feeling that she won't tell Tatsuki that he forgot about her birthday, so at least he'll be spared by having to deal with her.

"Well now that we know you're off the hook until the party, let's get to school now." Rune said.

"Yeah, sure." nodded Ichigo as they began to make their way towards the bus stop which wasn't far from them.

"_Master…"_

"Huh?" Ichigo stopped his trail as he looked around to find whoever he heard.

"What's wrong, Ichigo-kun?" Rune asked.

"Ah no, it's nothing." Ichigo told him. _"Weird was that my imagination just now? And…where did this spiritual pressure come from?"_ Sensing a faint trance of spirit energy, Ichigo began to follow it despite Rune asking him what was going on. As he continued to follow the spirit energy, it lead him to a local antique shop. _"So it's coming from here."_

"Ichigo-kun, what are we doing here?" asked Rune. "You know Sayama-san won't tell Tatsuki, you forgot about her birthday today."

"I know but…I figured taking a quick look in this shop won't hurt. Sides school won't start for another thirty minutes or so, we still have time." he told him before going inside.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rune stepped inside the antique shop as they looked at an old man with long gray hair tied in a pony tail sweeping the floor. He wore a wool sweater and beige pants along with a beanie with a skull on it. Also, he had a long white beard too.<p>

"Oh? Customers?" he looked at them and then placed his broom to the side. "Welcome. Feel free to look around for whatever it is you might be looking for."

"Thanks." said Ichigo as Rune began to look around the shop to see what kind of stuff this guy has.

"It's rare to see students come into this shop. What brings you two here?" the old man asked.

"We're looking for a gift it's for a friend who's having a birthday party tonight." Rune told him.

"I see." the old man nodded. "Well I'm not sure if anything here is what you're looking for, but please don't hesitate take as long as you like.

"Hmm?" questioned Ichigo as he looked at a large glass container that has a doll inside it.

From the looks of it; it could be a boy man made doll. He has spiky red hair, red eye visor pieces on the sides of his closed eyes, wore large robotic-like red gauntlets on his hands, a black shirt, a pair of gray hakamas with swan decorations on it, and a green sash around his waist with a black cloth that has three golden swans on it.

"Ultimo…?" the orange haired teen said as the name came out of his mouth.

Both Rune and the shop owner looked at him curiously.

"Ultimo?" questioned Rune.

"Ultimo?" the shop owner questioned as well.

"Ultimo…" Ichigo repeated the name again as he continued to stare at him. _"That's odd. How do I know what this thing's name is? This spiritual pressure he's emitting…just what is it exactly?"_

"Ichigo-kun, how do you know what the name of that doll is?" asked Rune.

"I'm uh…not sure really…" he replied still looking at the doll. There was a sense of familiarity that he feels from this thing.

"Anyway, it looks well made." Rune observed the doll from head to toe. "Hey old man, where did you get this doll from?"

"From the mountains." he told them making the two look at him oddly.

"Are you serious? That sounds like something from a fairy tale, I don't believe it." Ichigo cocked a brow at him.

"I know that's how it sounds, but it's actually the truth. You see I go up there every once in a while to find some old junk, bring it back here and try to sell it. Well, I fix them up first and then try selling it. There I saw this large crater and thought I saw a 'boy' inside it…" said the old man.

"So that 'boy' actually turned out to be this doll, huh?" Ichigo said looking at Ultimo.

"That's impossible! Also, you shouldn't be selling stuff that you find up the mountains!" exclaimed Rune.

"It's not illegal. And besides, whatever I find up there is now mine, so I'm free to do what I want with the stuff I find. I bet if one of you boys ever go up you'd understand too."

"I highly doubt it." Ichigo deadpanned.

The old man continued. "I went up there to clean the "mountain of trash" even just a little. Now and days, people are wasteful of their stuff even though the laws are becoming more strict about it. There are just a bunch of idiots out there who think they can do what they want, and only because they think they won't get caught. I mean just look at my store, everything you see here is a valuable treasure that I have collected over the years. I used my own eyes to see and feet to gather along with these hands. Some people don't have morals anymore; they leave the decisions to definitions of "Good" and "Evil" to other people. To let others decide for you leads to arrogance, ignorance, and conscience."

Ichigo had to admit this old man was really deep. Of course he already knows about some of the things that he's talking about due to many battles experience, and learning some life lessons during his adventures. "Yeah, I can see what you're saying." He then turns look at Ultimo again before walking over to the glass container.

"Old man…" Rune was touched by his story and philosophy.

"So tell me how did this doll end up in the crater you found? Did it fall from the sky or something?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually yes, he fell from the stars." claimed the old man.

"The stars?" sweat dropped Ichigo looking back at him.

"Do you know what kind of doll it is?" asked Rune.

"I'm not sure. I've been in this line of business for a really long time, and I tried doing research on this doll but nothing come up." explained the old man.

"Still it is odd that something like this hasn't appeared in the news, or even in one of those toy websites or whatever that my sister goes on to sometimes" Ichigo said observing the doll closer. _"Fell from the sky, huh? I don't believe it even for a second. I can see the old man is truthful about it, but he has no idea where this Ultimo came from either. And his spiritual pressure, it's starting to steadily rise. Almost as if…"_ Before Ichigo could finish up his last thoughts Ultimo's eyes suddenly opened revealing them to be emerald green with red little dots in them. The orange haired Soul Reaper was caught off guard. "What the…?"

Ultimo looked at him for a brief moment and let out a small tear. And then he spoke. "Master…" Ichigo blinked at him before.

CRACK!

Ultimo jumped through the glass, shattering it into pieces and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders pulling him into a hug. "I can't believe it's been nine centuries already, Ichigo-sama! Ulti really wanted to see you again!"

"_It spoke." _thought Rune.

"_It moved"_ the owner thought.

"_WHAT THE HELL!?"_ mentally shouted Ichigo.

Everyone stood in silence only to hear Ultimo happily laughing while hugging Ichigo still. The orange haired Soul Reaper blinked before grabbing onto Ultimo's shoulders before pulling him off him making the red haired boy blink at him.

"Ichigo-sama?" questioned Ultimo wondering what his master was doing.

"_I can't confront him about not being human, especially with Rune and the old man around. Seems harmless enough, but for now I'll just have to ask who he is and then see what goes on from there."_ Ichigo thought before speaking. "Okay…who are you?"

At this Ultimo looked surprised before slightly tearing up. "No way…" he began. "Did master really forget about Ultimo? Because back then, we used to be together all the time ever since that day when Ichigo-sama became Ulti's master, and Ulti became Ichigo-sama's page."

Rune and the shop owner watched them while Ichigo sweat dropped and blinked at him. Seriously what the heck is kid saying? He was making no sense at all what-so-ever. Oh and something tells him, he's going to get mixed up in another crazy situation again. Damn his life sucks.

"So Ichigo-kun really…" began Rune with a little blush on his face.

"Don't say anything Rune! There's no way in hell that I'd ever do something like _that_!" shouted Ichigo.

"Then…who on earth is that kid?" he asked.

"The hell should I know!? We just met today, didn't we?" he scowled before hearing a sigh.

"…As I thought…" began Ultimo. "It would appear the current Ichigo-sama was only able to remember Ulti's name, while a miracle that may be this reincarnation was able to remember that much while forgetting everything else."

"_Reincarnation…?" _That got Ichigo's attention, knowing only dead spirits who reside in the Sereitei of the Soul Society would have to wait a couple hundred years or so to be reincarnated. Already he can see the sign that says he's already in something he didn't want to…again.

"Yes, there's no mistaking it. Although a little different, you certainly are the same Ichigo-sama from the twelfth century. I know this because the source of our power, the Karakuri Douji's, is primarily our master's love. There is a limiter placed on our power of ultimate good and evil by our creator. Only until we learn everything from our masters, we must become their subordinates and protect them. And fight for their sakes. At the very least, I am certain of this." Ultimo explained confusing everyone except for Ichigo who might be catching on what he's saying.

"_Great, now something is telling me to go to Kisuke's."_ Ichigo inwardly sighed in irritation.

"I am awake at this very moment because you entered my sphere."

"…_His sphere…? That must have been his spiritual pressure I was feeling earlier, and why it was getting stronger whenever I was near him."_ Ichigo thought understanding what that was now.

"I would like to explain more about this to you, but I'm afraid we do not have any time left. There is more pressing matter at hand that needs our attention." Ichigo wore a serious look on his face. The power he was giving off was far too real to take his story lightly, and the sincerity in his voice didn't sound like a lie either. "Vice has already awoken and is now in this time period."

"Vice?" asked Rune.

"Yes. He is the existence opposite of Ulti. A Karakuri Douji of pure evil fixated on destruction and massacre. On that day Ichigo-sama gave the order to repel against Vice, becoming one of the ones on his revenge list-at the very top."

"_Oh now I seriously have a bad feeling."_ Ichigo thought slightly shivering at the fact there's someone out there wanting to kill him, and that he made the hit list for the first person to be screwed. It wasn't anything new t him or anything, since there's always someone who wants to pick a bone with him, but for once in his life can't he catch a break? And no, seventeen months without his powers doesn't count because he couldn't join in the battle and protect everyone as he usually does.

"After barely escaping with your life through time and space, only to be reborn again into the present Ichigo-sama's life will be targeted."

"_Yeah no shit Sherlock, if you knew about the things I went through you'd know this is just another thorn in my ass." _Ichigo snorted.

"I am certain that he is still hiding somewhere here in this time period. If we don't find and defeat him by the time he gains a master, then everyone will be in danger. Trouble…for both Ichigo-sama and this world." Ichigo sighed at this. "Please, Ichigo-sama just like on that day make the pledge with me once again. The Vow of Love with Ulti let us defeat him."

"Love!?" cried Rune.

"Vow!?" shouted the store owner.

"_That seriously sounds really messed up."_ Ichigo thought before letting out a sigh. He placed Ultimo down on his feet and spoke. "Listen kid, I'm sorry but trying find a gift for one of my friends is important right now. If I show up to her birthday party without getting her something, then I'm seriously screwed by one of my other friends who's going to slug me if I don't show up without a present."

Ultimo simply looked at him.

"I have no idea what these Karakuri whatever things are, but I know you shouldn't be doing anything dangerous like jumping through out of a glass, right?"

"Ichigo-sama…" uttered Ultimo before getting pulled closer to him and then Ichigo began to whisper something in his ear making his eyes widen.

"Well then, later." And with that both boys left the shop leaving Ultimo and the owner alone.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a waste of time. Sorry about that Rune, I thought there might have been something interesting inside that shop that might serve as Sayama's gift." Ichigo said while walking towards the bus stop.<p>

"It's fine. Besides, you still can get something after school." Rune said.

"Yeah, you're right." The bus came and then both boys entered inside paid for their tickets, then went to sit in the very back. "Oh well, that's what I get for trying to rush things too quickly."

"Hey Ichigo-kun, I know what that kid said was weird and all. But don't you think it's a little strange how he knew your name, and you even said his as well?" said Rune making a deduction on what had just happened earlier.

"I know it was weird and everything, but what are you getting at?" asked Ichigo knowing he's starting to pick up on something weird meaning his secret life in dealing with the supernatural, or whatever he just heard from what Ultimo said earlier.

"Didn't you notice when you first looked at that kid? He looked pretty beat up and those scratches were there and everything. But…shortly after he woke up and hugged you, the scratches were all gone; he looked brand new. Don't you think it's a little suspicious?"

"Scratches?" questioned Ichigo before thinking back to when he first saw Ultimo. "Huh? I think I did see some scrapes on him, but they weren't that noticeable were they? Anyway, it could be all in your head." Ichigo lied knowing that he needs to keep this away from Rune. He may not know what's going on, but if it's something dangerous then he can't involve him in this.

"That may be true. However, when I first looked at him, he seemed to be like an ordinary doll." Ichigo sighed not knowing how he can keep this guy away from what's about to come. From his suspicion and deduction alone, Rune could be just as smart as Uryu in some way.

"I suppose." replied the Soul Reaper.

"What you mean you 'suppose' then why didn't you-!" Icigo cut him off.

"Because I have bad feeling that if I get involved something bad is going to happen. Plus, shortly after I said his name there was one more thing I did remember."

"Huh?" Rune blinked.

"Dunstan…" Ichigo grimaced as images of the same man from his dream appeared in his head. "There's something awfully fishy going on around here, and with a face like that it spells 'untrustworthy'. No good is going to come out of that."

Hopefully that will satisfy Rune's suspicion somewhat. After saying that guy's name and with those images of him popping up like a computer advertisement in his head, there was no way Ichigo can let Rune get involved. For some reason he feels that he needs to speak with Zangestsu about this reincarnation thing, knowing there was something going there since it involved anything that was spiritually related.

"Ichigo-kun…" Rune looked at him worriedly. He knew that Ichigo was the type of guy who wouldn't let things go so lightly, and would try to help whoever he can-protecting them being stranger or not. That's how he always remembered the orange haired teen even now. But for some reason, he doesn't seem to be doing that at the moment. That kind of worried him.

Ichigo sighed as he looked out the front window of the bus and spotted a person standing in the middle of the street. He was about to tell the bus driver to stop, until he got a batter look at him. The appearance alone is what caught him off guard.

In the middle of the streets stood a violent looking boy who wore his wide-monstrous grin that greatly reminded Ichigo of Grimmjow's when they fought. He has fierce orange eyes along with the same colored visors on the side of his eyes, and his hair is long and spiky; wildly untamed. He wears an open green jacket, black hakama with gray hexagon designs on them, red sash around his waist with a black cloth that has three white hexagons on it, and finally on his hands are large green colored gauntlets that were actually iron.

"_He looks just like that kid, Ultimo!?"_ grimaced Ichigo seeing the look on his face. He didn't like it one bit already he can tell that this guy may be dangerous to everyone around him. _"I bet this guy is that Vice person Ultimo talked about earlier. I need to get ready!" _ He reached inside pocket to get his combat pass out.

"Too bad!" he spoke. "Cause' you're already in this, jackass!" Ichigo scowled at Vice once he called him that. "Ichigo Kurosaki! I heard you were looking for a present, and now you found one!"

"What!?" shouted the bus driver seeing him on the road.

"_Damn it!"_ growled Ichigo.

"Karakuri Henge: Kamenoko!"

Ichigo watched his left hand transform into a large turtle head that has a blade that extends from the lower jaw.

"Nokogiribiki!" Vice announced slicing the bus in half causing everyone inside and outside the bus to scream.

Vice chuckled once he noticed that the bus didn't crash on the ground like he wanted it to. He knew that someone had caught it saving all those people inside and out, it was obvious to who it was. "So I see that you're also here too, huh? It's your damn fault that I wasn't able to slice that bus in half properly, was it now…Ultimo!"

He looked up to see Ultimo flying in the air looking down at him, while he carried a larger half of the bus in his right hand and the lower part of the bus where the wheels are at in his left.

"Ultimo!?" exclaimed Ichigo looking out the window seeing Ultimo flying in the air while carrying the part of the bus that he was in along with Rune.

"Ichigo-kun! The bus is flying up in the air!" the boy cried as Ichigo continued to observe what was going on before he can become a Soul Reaper.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-sama. I didn't follow as you instructed me to do. Ulti ended up following you instead." Ultimo told him as Ichigo began to hear what everyone outside the bus was saying.

"Hey, what the hell is that!?"

"An accident!?"

"This bus is flying! People are flying?"

"Why are his arms so freakin' long!"

"Due to all of this these people just had to gather around here like a bunch of idiots. I can't believe how many have flocked here already. This guy also made a frenzy wouldn't you say, Ultimo?" smirked Vice as Ultimo felt something that he was emitting.

"Vice…that brimming power, don't tell me you've already-!?"

Vice cut him off. "Oh…? I don't think that's any of your business, Ultimo…"

"_This is bad! Vice has already acquired a master! But who is it? Who is Vice's master!?"_ Utimo scanned around the area trying to look for Vice's master knowing he's nearby due to how much strength the Evil Douji is emitting off right now.

"So what are you gonna do if you find my master?" Vice called out making Ultimo look at him. "Surely _you_ wouldn't think of killing him, would you now Ultimo? Because let's face it, a dirty act such as that is too good for you; you wouldn't be able harm or lay a single hair on my master because of that virtue you posses."

Ultimo panicked knowing he can't let go either halves of the bus because one could harm the humans outside, while the other one can harm the people inside and out. Plus, Ichigo is inside the bus too and there is no way possible he can harm his master along with others!

"And because of that you're going to pay for it. "Good" Douji!" Vice lunged his Kamenoko towards Ultimo's chest.

CLANG!

"What!?" shouted Vice.

"Huh?" blinked Ultimo seeing that he was okay.

"That's enough." a familiar voice caught Ultimo's attention as he looked up to see his master, Ichigo who is now flying up in the air like a Karakuri Douji!?

Ichigo wore a black shihakusho with a red straps across his chest and a white sash around his waist. There were black X-shaped tattoos on his chest, ankles, and forearms along with other tattoos marks on his hands. In his hand he carried large cleaver-like sword with a gray hilt that has black wrappings, and a small chain hung from the bottom of the hilt.

"Ichigo-sama? How are you…?" Ultimo was cut off once he heard Rune's voice from inside the bus. Taking a look through the window, Ultimo noticed the boy holding his master's unconscious body trying to shake him awake.

"Ah! Ichigo-kun, what happened!? Are you alright, Ichigo-kun! Wake up!" cried Rune.

Ultimo looked between Ichigo and his body back and forth as if trying to determine which is the real one. The he glanced over to the citizens hearing mumbled about why Vice stopped his attack.

"_They can't see him?"_ he thought before looking at Ichigo who looked back at him. "Ichigo…sama?"

"Thanks for protecting everyone, Ultimo." At this Ultimo lightly blushed at the phrase his master gave him knowing that this is Ichigo standing in front of him. "Go ahead and take a breather now, okay? I'll deal with this guy."

"You deal with me? Don't me make laugh asshole! Now tell me, how are you able to fly like a Douji? Just what the hell are you, Ichigo Kurosaki!?" demanded Vice glaring at Ichigo.

"Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki! That's who I am!" proclaimed Ichigo glaring down at Vice.

"Substitute…Soul Reaper?" questioned Vice raising a brow.

"Soul Reaper?" Ultimo questioned the same thing.

"Ultimo, I'm leaving you to take care of Rune and all these people, got it!" Ichigo said.

"Yes!"Ultimo said before as Ichigo vanished in shunpo making both Karakuri Douji's to widen their eyes in shock.

"What!?" shouted Vice now feeling a hand against his face. He moved his eyes to see that it was Ichigo who threw him up in the air.

"Amazing…!" Ultimo gapped seeing how easily Vice was lifted up into the air.

Ichigo vanished in shunpo again going to where Vice was at.

* * *

><p>"Damn." Vice cursed as he stopped his momentum. "How is this possible? That damn strawberry was able to throw me up in the air, and he's not even a Douji! Just what the heck is with that Soul Reaper crap he talked about earlier!?"<p>

"How long do you plan on talking to yourself?" Vice widen his eyes and looked up to see Ichigo staring down at him with Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"What the…!?" gaped the evil Douji as he glared at him. "How the hell did you get up here so fast?"

"That's for me to know and for to think about." Ichigo told him.

"Bastard!" yelled Vice charging after Ichigo with his henge. Swinging his hand towards Ichigo, the evil douji smirked thinking that he caught him but was surprised to see that he wasn't where he was at.

"You done yet…?" Ichigo said from behind Vice who reacted by quickly turning to slice him with his henge. However Ichigo had already shunpoed out of the way. "I'll give you a chance to turn around and leave, I'm not in the mood for this kind of crap. It's too early in the morning dammit!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, you fucker! Like hell I'd leave without at least killing one person. Hell, I'll even bathe in their goddamn blood until I'm satisfied!" smirked Vice as his orange visors went over his eyes. "And you, Ichigo Kurosaki, are the first one who I'm gonna kill!"

Ichigo stood motionless as he watched Vice charging at him with impressive speed, he already gripped onto Zangetu's hilt waiting for him to get closer and attack. And once vice was in range, Ichigo swung Zangetsu at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone, that wraps it up for today. I'm not sure I'll be able to continue this story, until more chapters of the manga from Ultimo are published and released, but I'll just go with the current fifteen chapters for now. <strong>

**Later**


End file.
